


TOUCHDOWN

by jaekyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Thats right somehow I wrote straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu
Summary: Sana's crush on the captain of her school's field hockey team isn't that serious, no matter what Dahyun tells you. So what if Sana thinks Hirai Momo is the prettiest girl she's ever seen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE TWICE FIC! I LOVE GAY TWICE! this is a pretty run of the mill high school au, with nerdy sana and momo the jock. lots of cliches, lots of appearances by jyp new gen. see if you can catch them all. there's a non-jyp in here too :o
> 
> damn, for everyone! i'm pleased as punch i finally wrote some hiraitozaki. 
> 
> also i know you don't score touchdowns in field hockey but let this fic title be what it is. sorry for any extra errors, i proof read this at 4AM.

Dahyun’s a good friend. Sana loves her to bits, obviously. Dahyun’s her unofficial adopted daughter, wise beyond her years, super funny and brightens up a room, all that stuff. Here’s the problem with Dahyun, though: tell her a secret and she’s not likely to forget it.

Sana may have made the mistake of telling Dahyun about her tiny, insignificant, it doesn’t even matter it’s so small, crush on the captain of the girl field hockey team. Hirai Momo.

“Don’t downplay it,” Dahyun scolds Sana. They’re at lunch. Sana's recounting this whole awful, awful situation to Nayeon and Chaeyoung, who listen obediently while chewing their respective sandwiches. Dahyun less so. “You’re head over heels. I swear you float three feet off the ground whenever you see her in the hallway.”

Sana feels her cheeks heat up. Her face goes bright red so easily, she hates it. “Shut up.”

Okay, maybe it’s not a tiny crush. Maybe it’s a huge, enormous crush, that Sana can never ignore whenever she’s even just in Momo’s presence. Maybe it’s one of those kind of heart-hammering, butterfly wings beating in her tummy, hearts in her eyes, kind of crushes. It doesn’t matter because Sana and Momo run in different social circles that don’t really intersect. Sana takes AP Chemistry and goes to after school science clubs and plays the cello. Momo plays field hockey and is always at practice and all her friends are teammates or cheerleaders and people who are likely to win prom queen and Sana is - frankly, none of those things.

“I don’t even know if she likes girls,” Sana huffs, arms crossed. She bought fries from the cafeteria today with a five dollar bill her mom left on the counter for her, but suddenly she doesn’t have much of an appetite. “Also, she’s always with Myoui Mina? They’re probably dating. If I say anything I’ll look like an idiot.” 

“Sana,” Nayeon says, the tone of voice when she wants to remind Sana she’s older. “You’re a walking oxymoron. You just said you were worried about her being straight and then asked if she was a dating girl. You’re just making up excuses.”

“Jihyo told me she’s in the GSA, if that helps,” Dahyun interjects, snapping away a bite of her apple. “She doesn’t go to a lot of meetings, though, she’s always at practice.” 

“Not to be the problematic straight friend,” Chaeyoung chirps up, balling up the plastic her sandwich was wrapped in and dropping it on her lunch tray. “But I don’t think straight girls play field hockey.”

Dahyun picks up the ball of plastic wrap and throws it at Chaeyoung’s head.

 

 

 

 

Sana slides her calculus textbook into her locker, slams it closed, and finds Dahyun hiding behind it. “Oh,” she clutches her chest, “you scared me. Don’t do that!”

Dahyun rolls her eyes, “you’ll forgive me. What are you doing tonight?” 

Sana narrows her eyes, suspicious. "Nothing, I think,” Sana replies. It’s Friday, and that’s a little sad, but Sana doesn’t mind a quiet night at home. She likes watching movies with her mom, sharing a giant bowl of popcorn and talking about their week. “Why?”

“Great,” Dahyun claps her hands together triumphantly, face split with a wide smile that goes mischievous at the corners. “We’re going to Momo’s field hockey game.”

“Oh!” Sana’s eyes widen and she immediately begins searching her mind for any excuse to not go. “I - I have homework! Chemistry homework.”

“Don’t lie,” Dahyun puts her hands on her hips, cocks one. “You finished in class, you _always_ finish in class.”

It’s true. Which is further evidence that Hirai Momo will never like Sana back - because she’s a giant nerd who has the whole periodic table memorized.

“Dahyun,” Sana whines, “don’t do this to me, what am I going to do? Sit in the bleachers and feel sorry for myself?”

“No,” Dahyun counters, looking determined, “you’re going to support your school team, cheer on your future girlfriend real hard, and get her to notice you.” 

Sana almost collapses to the floor of the hallway in despair. There’s no way she’s getting out of this, is there?

 

 

 

 

Apparently Dahyun enlisted Nayeon’s help so no, there really was no way for Sana to somehow slip away from this whole situation and continue her admiration of Momo from afar. Nayeon shows up at Sana’s house just after dinner with her mom’s car, they pick Dahyun up along the way, and Sana realizes as they pull into the athletic field parking lot that this is the point of no return.

Things don’t exactly go as perfectly as Dahyun planned, though.

It rains and it’s autumn, the weather starting to turn colder, and they all get soaked through their clothes and have to huddle together for warmth. Sana doesn’t get much chance to cheer for Momo with her teeth chattering and vigorous shivers running down her spine every so often, but she watches her carefully. She really can’t help it. 

Momo is still the prettiest girl Sana’s ever seen even in her field hockey uniform, a pair of boxy shorts and tank top in their ugly school colours. Black socks up to her knees, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Momo spends most of the game with her features folded hard into seriousness. Sometimes her faces softens, like when she cheers from the bench and she looks more determined, or, even better, when they score each of the three goals and Momo’s face breaks into a unabashed smile.

Sana doesn’t want to say it’s so bright it could clear these storm clouds away, but she thinks it. Maybe.

No one can prove anything.

 

 

 

 

“This was a bust,” Dahyun says, pushing her wet hair off of her face and behind her ears. The game is over, it’s stopped raining, and Momo definitely did not notice Sana even once. “I’m sure you're pleased you got to ogle your crush for forty-five minutes, though.” 

“That’s such a gross word,” Sana wrinkles her nose. She means to continue her thought with _and I was not_ but it’s useless, because they both know Dahyun’s right.

They’re trying to find Nayeon right now. She ran off ahead just before the game ended, said something about going to the bathroom, and now almost every spectator has filed away except for them. And they can’t really just leave without her, not when she’s their ride home. 

They find her in the parking lot, hands folded together while she talks to - Sana can quite see - oh. She’s talking to Im Jaebum.

Sana wouldn’t say Jaebum is popular, per se. He’s friends with Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang, who both play football, so he sort of ends up popular by association. He’s also friends with Park Jinyoung, who won against Jihyo for student body president. Sana’s met Jinyoung a few times, when Jihyo’s sat with them at lunch and he’s come hollering over saying he needs his VP. Jihyo always indulges him, and his seemingly ridiculously high standards, and Sana thinks they might actually kind of be friends.

Im Jaebum she has not exchanged one word with, however, but he seems to hover around Nayeon a lot. If it was any of Sana’s business she’d guess Jaebum has a crush on Nayeon, but it’s not, so it’s also not any of her business to tell him that Nayeon’s only had eyes for that senior who plays guitar in the school band named Sungjin since she was a freshman.

Nayeon almost looks relieved when Dahyun and Sana approach, her posture relaxing a little. “Ready to go?” she asks, but Dahyun’s already talking over her.

“What’s up?” She asks, looking right up at Jaebum. Sana doesn’t think Dahyun’s ever met him either, but that doesn’t usually deter her. She’s too spunky for her own good. 

“Oh,” Jaebum looks a little awkward, reaching a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I was just inviting Nayeon to the after party? The whole team’s going to be there celebrating, it should be fun.” 

Sana and Nayeon exchange a look that speaks a thousand words. No, Nayeon says with her eyes, I don’t want to go because I don’t like this guy. And no, Sana returns, I don’t want to go because there is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance Momo is going to be there too.

It’s too bad Dahyun is the first to open her mouth, “duh! We’ll totally come. “

 

 

 

 

This night was supposed to be so much less complicated.

This morning Sana had expected to do little besides lounge on her couch, watch television, maybe read a bit of her new book. After school she had somehow managed to be cornered into going to watch her crush play field hockey in an attempt to get her attention. Now, Sana’s at this party, with her crush, trying to avoid her at all costs.

It’s safe to say Sana could have never imagined this being her night over her breakfast of peanut butter and banana toast this morning. 

When they arrived Dahyun, always the life of the party and never to be outdone, immediately started making a spectacle of herself. Sana let her do as she pleased, because she had Nayeon on her side, and they could shuffle into a corner and talk quietly until they could sneak away with Dahyun in tow, but now Sana’s gone and lost Nayeon and she’s in this all alone.

Thankfully, Sana hasn’t seen Momo yet. She’s seen a few of Momo’s teammates, though. Jungyeon, who’s in Sana’s AP History class and has always been nice and warm the few times Sana has spoken to her, she saw celebrating her team’s victory with a half-empty cup of ugly jungle juice someone has mixed. She saw Kim Sojung, too, who’s face Sana only remembers because she scored the final goal at the game.

No Momo, though. No Myoui Mina, either, which is just as good. Momo and Mina usually follow each other at the heels every hour of the day. Never one without the other. Which is exactly why Sana has let herself be convinced they're dating. If Momo even likes girls.

Sana shakes her head. She needs to stop thinking about Momo. It’s bad vibes, Sana thinks, if she keeps letting Momo invade her thoughts pretty soon Momo will invade her physical space. And Sana has no idea how to handle that, especially on her own.

There’s music pumping loud in the speakers and Sana tries to focus on that. Only she doesn’t know this song, and it’s heavy on the bass, so all it manages to do is make her head pound.

Sana wants some fresh air, she decides, would love some fresh air. The back porch has probably been designated Weed Smoking Area, so she’ll have to settle for the front porch. Sana’s all the way across the room from the front door, so this is going to be treacherous journey, but maybe if she keeps her head down and walks as fast as she can everything will be okay.

 

 

 

 

Somehow, by the grace of God, Sana makes it outside. No one stops her, bumps into her and spills their drink all over her, steps directly into her path. She doesn’t not see Momo or Mina. She does see Dahyun, though, dancing playfully with one of her drama kid friends, Kunpimook. Sana spots Nayeon too and she’s - well she was kissing Im Jaebum, strange enough. She’ll have to explain that one to Sana tomorrow morning. 

Outside is nice at first. The crispness of the air from the earlier rain cleans Sana’s head quickly, cools down her heated skin and makes her feel a little more at ease. She leans against the outside wall of the house, the space between the front door and the front window, and watches a few cars go by. Sana doesn’t know how late it is, but she only counts three cars go by, and they are each far apart from the other.

A hulking blue SUV drives by and just as the extra light from it’s headlights fades away, the front door opens. Sana turns her head, surprised, and nearly yelps. Halfway out the front door, draped in a leather jacket and clutching what must be her car keys, is Myoui Mina. And who else is following her but Hirai Momo.

“You sure you can drive when you’re not feeling well?” Momo asks Mina. She’s barely two feet away from Sana, but Momo hasn’t seemed to have noticed her yet. Sana wishes she could melt through the wall and end up back in the house right now. Maybe climb in through a window, fall through a crack in the porch and hide under there. None of these things happen, though, and Sana tries to not stare at Momo when she’s so close to her and hope it keeps her from getting noticed.

“I’m fine,” Sana hears Mina say. Sana keeps her eyes on the grass in front of the porch, but in her peripheral she sees Mina descend the front steps. Momo does not follow, or at least, from what Sana can tell she doesn’t. “I haven’t drank and I live like five minutes away?" 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Momo asks, voice sounding concerned.

“No, stay,” Mina insists, “you’re captain of the field hockey team and you just won a game. Stay, drink, find someone cute to make out with. Text me when you get home and if I’m feeling okay we’ll meet for breakfast, okay?”

“Okay,” Momo finally agrees, letting her friend bound off down the street to where she must have parked, “drive safe,” she calls after her.

Momo makes a move to turn around and go back inside and for a split second of pure bliss Sana thinks she’s gone unnoticed but it quickly shatters when she hears Momo’s sweet, tiny voice say, “Sana?”

Sana is so frozen up from being caught that she doesn’t even register that somehow, by some miracle, Hirai Momo knows her name. She makes a noise, totally by accident, that sounds like a kitten that’s just had it’s tail stepped on. Momo blinks at her, tilts her head, and Sana wills her vocal chords to work properly,.

“Um, hi,” she manages, “I was just getting some air."

Momo’s look of confusion disappears, replaced by a small smile. Sana’s heart hammers against her ribcage. If she blushes right now she’ll drop dead.

“That’s a good idea,” Momo replies. She closes the previously still open front door and marches over to the porch ledge, sitting on the edge of it. Sana notices she’s wearing dark wash jeans, a cable knit mustard sweater and her letterman jacket. It’s got her name on the sleeve, crossed field hockey sticks on the other side and a big C sewed to the front, in those same ugly school colours her sports uniform was. 

Sana doesn’t want to move but she really thinks it’s only be more awkward if she stands here and watches the back of Momo’s head as she sits of the edge of the porch. Sana sits next to her, a good amount of distance between them, and hides her hands in her sweater so Momo doesn’t notice if they start to shake a little.

“Are you cold?” Momo asks, noticing Sana slip her hands into her sleeves. Admitedly, Sana hadn’t been thinking about it before, but almost on cue a breeze rolls through, and she realizes that her white skirt and thin purple sweater don’t do much to cut the wind.

“A little,” Sana admits with a shrug.

“Here,” Momo says and before Sana can protest she’s shrugging off her letterman jacket and handing it to Sana, open wide so Sana can fit her arms into it and Momo can secure it onto her shoulders.

So there’s something else Sana could not have imagined would be happening tonight over breakfast. She’s sitting on the porch of some random’s house, next to Hirai Momo, quite possibly the girl of her dreams, wearing Momo’s letterman jacket.

“You played good today,” Sana says, just so there’s no silence to stretch between them and make things awkward. For all the avoiding Sana did tonight, now that’s in Momo’s presence, talking to her, Sana would like this to last for as long as possible.

Momo smiles at her, eyes wrinkling shut with her smile. Momo’s hair is still in a ponytail, but now there’s tendrils escaping at the front, and they cast strands of hair across Momo’s face when the wind starts up again. Sana swallows, throat feeling like a desert.

“Thanks,” Momo replies, “you should have come and found me after the game, I didn’t even know you were there.”

Sana almost says _I didn’t even know you knew I existed_ but she bites her tongue and shrugs a simple, “sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Momo starts swinging her feet, catching tall leaves of grass against the soles of her sneakers, “I have AP History with you, y’know? You sit in the front, though, and I sit in the back with Jungyeon.”

“Oh,” Sana blinks. Has she just never noticed Momo back there? Maybe that’s a good thing. She doesn’t need to be twirling the hair and chewing on her pencil and watching Momo all period instead of paying attention. “I didn’t know.”

Momo shrugs, “it’s my fault, I think,” she laughs weakly, “I don’t really talk to you much. I - I get kind of nervous.” What a surprise, that Sana isn’t the first to blush during this conversation. Momo’s face goes a soft shade of pink, right at the high points of her cheeks. It’s cute, Sana thinks, and she bites her lip.

“I shouldn’t make you nervous,” Sana replies, “why do you need to talk to me? Do you need a tutor? I already tutor for chemistry and biology on Tuesday and Thursday but I could probably find time to help you too.”

“No, I don’t need a tutor. i-” Momo starts, then stops. She sighs and there’s a few beats where nothing happens but then Momo slides closer, then she puts her hand on top of Sana’s against the wood grain of the porch. “Sana, I -”

“Sana!” A voice that is distinctly, undoubtedly Dahyun calls from behind them. They both turn to see Dahyun and Nayeon peeking out the front door. Nayeon a little further out and Dahyun looking from around her shoulder.

They both seem to notice Momo at the same time and thankfully, neither of them say anything about it. Sana can tell in Dahyun’s expression, though, that internally her friend is doing somersaults, fist pumping into the sky, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Oh, we were just looking for Sana,” Nayeon says, “we were going to head out soon, but we can wait if you want - Sana?" 

This is Sana’s chance to leave the conversation without embarrassing herself. She opens her mouth to reply, but Momo is speaking before Sana can.

“I can drive Sana home,” Momo offers. She turns back to Sana, “if that’s okay, obviously." 

Sana looks at Momo, looks at her friends, remembers the warm weight of Momo’s hands on top of hers, the words Momo hasn’t said yet. She looks at Momo, smiles and says, “yeah, if you want too,” 

Momo agrees, returning Sana’s smile and nodding. “Alright, well,” Nayeon says, pushing Dahyun back into the house, “we’re gonna go grab our stuff and head out. Bye Momo, bye Sana.”

“Text me tomorrow!” Dahyun manages to shout before Nayeon closes the door on her.

Momo turns back to Sana. “Where were we?” she asks.

And Sana kisses her.

Sana’s only kissed a few people in her life. A boy, back in second grade, when she was still trying to listen to the world when they told her she had to like boys. A girl the year before she started high school, during a game of spin the bottle, when she realized she didn’t like boys at all.

It’s a small, dry kiss, the one she shares with Momo. Their hands are still touching and their noses brush. It’s nothing special because Momo isn’t expecting it and Sana is a bundle of nerves but it’s also extremely special because it sets off fireworks in Sana’s tummy and warms her heart from the inside out.

When she pulls back Sana knows she’s bright red and she shrinks into the collar of her sweater and says, “please don’t tell me I read this situation wrong.” 

Momo blinks a few times, eyes still wide with surprise. Then she reaches a few fingers up to her mouth and pushes them against her bottom lip, where Sana had kissed her. 

“No,” Momo says, voice rough. She clears her throat and then she’s smiling again, curling her fingers around Sana’s hand until they fit together. “No, you didn’t.” 

Now it’s Momo’s turn to kiss Sana in return.

 

 

 

 

Momo drives Sana home around midnight. They tried to talk more on the porch, but every time one person tried to get a few words out the other person would kiss them, and then they’d be distracted for a bit and then the cycle would repeat, over and over. 

Sana is still wearing Momo’s letterman jacket when Momo pulls into her driveway. It’s warm and it smells like Momo - the sweet scent of her hair, the earthy scent of her skin, the warm scent of her clothes. 

“I didn’t think you liked me back. I didn’t even know you liked girls,” Sana confesses, for some reason. Maybe because she feel like she can, maybe because tonight is just a night for courage. 

“What?” Momo replies, “I didn’t think you liked _me_ back. You’re so smart and like, so pretty? And I get good grades but I’m not that great and all I do is get all dirty playing sports and sweat a lot.” 

Sana wrinkles her nose at the last two things and then the two of them laugh. Momo kisses the wrinkles from Sana’s nose, then pecks her on the mouth. “I’m glad we both like each other back, though,” Momo finishes.

Sana feels herself blush. She puts both hands on her cheeks to hide it. “Me too,” she replies threw slightly squished cheeks. 

“It’s cute how you blush a lot,” Momo circles her fingers around both of Sana’s wrists and pulls her hands away from her face. Sana expects Momo to let go, then, but Momo keeps a gentle hold of both of Sana’s wrists.

“Do you,” Momo starts, biting her lip, “do you want to go to the movies sometime? Or go get food, or whatever, I don’t care. Whatever you want to do.” 

“Okay,” Sana agrees, “whatever _you_ wanna do.”

Momo laughs and kisses her again.

 

 

 

 

When Sana closes her front door and watches the light of Momo’s car disappear, she sinks to the floor of the entrance, smile so big it almost hurts. She takes a few deep breaths, processing everything, before she takes three fingers and presses them against her lips, in the same way Momo had done to herself earlier.

Hirai Momo wants to take her on a date. Sana can’t believe it.

When Dahyun told Sana earlier that she would forgive her for dragging her to Momo’s game Sana doubted it. Now Sana thinks she owes Dahyun a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter at @eyemoIes with a fake l


End file.
